Life takes a turn for the Better
by ryna
Summary: What should have happened the day before Bella's Wedding.


**Title: Life takes a turn for the Better! **  
**Author:Ryna **  
**Rating: PG 13 **

**table/prompt: beta/joy, written for twilight20 **  
**Characters/Pairings:Jacob/Bella **  
**Word Count: 964**  
**Summary: Jacob's reaction when Bella choses not to get married, or die, and comes home to him, instead. **  
**Author's Notes: This is what should happen instead of the wedding. It probably won't, but a girl can dream, right? **

**It was the day before the wedding. Jacob had slunk back into La Push during the night. He didn't exactly want to be home, but he didn't want to be anywhere else in the world either. He was tired, and worn out from the running. He couldn't stand the sight of everyone staring at him with sympathetic eyes. It was all to much, his Bella marrying another man. He hated Edward, and what he stood for. He hated that Edward was going to take away Bella's life, her chance to truly live, feel, and breath. He was sitting on a log in the woods, leaning back against another tree, with his eyes closed. He didn't want to be around anyone else right now. The wolf pack were all back in town, getting ready for the big day. Some of them had even abandoned him, and were planning on going to the wedding to support Bella. Of course, after the wedding they wouldn't speak to her again, she would be an outcast from their community and it would be their last chance to say their goodbyes to her. **

**His mind formed images of Bella as he daydreamed. Bella pregnant, glowing with pride as she smiled at him. Bella with children, their eyes the same color as hers, little hands reaching out to her, calling her "Mommy". Bella as a middle aged woman, tall, proud and full of wisdom and experience. These were all the ways he wanted to know Bella. He remembered her as a child, her sweat innocent face full of laughter and mischief. He remembered her as a preteen, all arms and legs, and shy as could be. He didn't want her to stop changing, stop growing. That would mean that she was no longer human, no longer had a heart that could love, or a soul that would feel. **

**Jacob knew the time was close, and figured that Bella was probably doing all the girly things that happened before the wedding. She was more than likely participating in the bridal shower, and going over last minute details with Alice. Girls seemed to like that stuff way more than men. It was all something he could do without. He would give an arm and a leg to just have his Bella, no strings attached, and no worries about weddings. Course, if she wanted him, he would marry her in a heartbeat. Problem was, she didn't want him. **

**Jacob heard footsteps nearby, but ignored them, keeping his eyes closed. They weren't a danger, his senses would have alerted him to that, and they were someone familiar, but he just didn't have the heart to take the time to figure out who they belonged to. He just hoped that whoever it was would go away, and leave him alone. He was in no mood for company, and he was afraid that he would hurt whoever it was that had come to talk to him. **

**A hand touched his face, and his body shivered. He couldn't help but recognize the touch. He didn't want to believe it however. He kept his eyes closed, and growled softly, thinking that if he ignored them, or frightened them, they would go away. And then his mind and body put two and two together and he truly knew, with every fiber of his being, who the person touching him was. His eyes flew open and his hand reached up. He couldn't help it. He touched her face softly, and instantly took in the fact that she wasn't wearing a ring. Or a diamond. Only her wolf bracelet that he had made her remained. He took in the fact that she had been crying, her eyes were puffy and red, and she looked far more fragile, weaker than he had ever seen her. **

"**What's wrong?" He croaked, his voice rusty with disuse. It had been a long time since he had spoken to anyone. **

"**I couldn't do it." She whispered, tears threatening to fill her eyes again. "I couldn't make that choice to leave everything... to leave YOU behind." **

"**What about Edward? Doesn't he Dazzle you anymore?" I couldn't help but ask, my mind full of angry accusations. **

"**He does." She admitted, her voiced laced with shame. "However he doesn't dazzle me enough to make me want to leave you behind. I'd miss you to much Jake. He doesn't get how much you mean to me. He and I are through. The wedding is off. I couldn't marry one man when my heart was divided and wanting another."**

**Emotions coursed through my body. Fear. Anger. A touch of Madness perhaps. "Are you going to go back to him when your done with me?" I asked harshly. I couldn't afford for my poor heart to be used and broken, again. **

"**No." She said. **

**Thats when He felt the best emotion of all. It bubbled up, bringing a feeling of relief, and something snapped. The feeling that He hasn't felt for days coursed through his body... It was joy.**

**Energy surged through Jake, coming up out of nowhere. He stood up and swept her off her feet, swinging her around in a full circle. Jacob then crushed her against his body, kissing her with a passion that he had though was long gone. Their lips burned against one another as the couple pressed them against each other in a desperate declaration of love. Jake set her down gently, but refused to let her go. Instead he cuddled her close, his arms wrapped around her, as they stood in the middle of the woods. Bella's not getting married was one of the most joyful experiences of Jacob's life, and he wasn't willing to let go of the wonder that was his Bella anytime soon. **


End file.
